Obesity is a significant risk factor for many serious illnesses, such as heart disease, arthritis, and diabetes. To better understand the mechanisms that lead to obesity and to develop strategies to control certain types of obesity, a better knowledge of the molecular events that regulate fat cell differentiation and fat storage is needed at the organismal level. Transgenic animals with altered fat metabolism provide a unique opportunity to probe the relationships between gene expression and fat metabolism.